Zoo Zoo Zoo Zoo!
by gadhadada
Summary: On ANGELBETU Request and for DIYA Winning Treat...!


**_Zooo Zooo Zooo Zooo Zooo_**

 _Voice: O Bhai, Bhagwan ka Wasta… ye Pet Wet ki Khani Khatam kr do ab…_

 _Another Voice (coming with Tea Mugs as): kyun, kya ho gaya…_

 _Voice 1: Dushmani ho gayii hy, Pets sy (naughty) Sr. Insp Abhijeet ko…_

 _Abhijeet (angrily): tou aur kya…_

 _Another Voice: arry pr hua kya hy… batao tou…._

 _Abhijeet: Yaar, 2 maheeny pehly ki Baat hy, Main aur wo Munna Bhaloo…_

 _All started laughing as getting whom was the Person indicated by that Specific term while Abhijeet back on Memory Lane as…_

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Duo entering inside the Pets Hoff with Three Kids or say as per Abhijeet thought Four Kids as the Excitement over Daya face also Counted Him in Kids…._**

 ** _Misha wanted a Bird while Rehan was going with Her to give Her some Tips and Dany, Obviously without Him, the Gang of Kids looking Incomplete now… Kids Entering and feeling themselves in a World of Wild…._**

 ** _The Shop Mostly Contained All Pets with their Babies casually taken by Customers Enjoying their Lives in Cage…_**

 ** _Misha instantly went to Birds Section followed by Rehan while Dany who was in Abhijeet Lap, looking Different Ducks/Hens so Excitedly so Abhijeet Stayed against their Cages and the Munna Bhaloo really in Dilemma either where He stopped, where Stayed or from where moved so Roaming around with Sparkling eyes…_**

 ** _After much Discussion, Misha Selected Some Small Finches, Rehan after Thinking as Maa jee was Not Interested for any Pet but with Duo Insists and His Heart too, He Purchased 2 Chicks and Dany bought a Small Baby Parrot while the Munna Bhaloo still in stage of Convincing His Bro with Pleading way…_**

 ** _Daya: Boss, ly lety hain na…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Daya, malum hy na Pets ki kitni Dekh Bhaal krni hoti hy.. Un ky Khany ka, Un ki Safai ka bhi Khayal rakhna parta hy.. (Softly) Humari itni Hectic Job mein in sub ki Jagah Nahi hy na…_**

 ** _Daya: Yaar, Main rakkhun ga na aur koi Garbar hui ya kisi Undercover Mission pr jana para tou Aman ko Bol kr jaon ga na… (sadly) dekho, wo Bechara Pyara sa Doggi kesy Mujhy Dekh raha hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (tease): wo Dusri Ore Dekh raha hy…_**

 ** _Daya: Tumhein nahi pata… (cute tone) Choty Doggy aisay hee Dekhty hain…_**

 ** _Obviously Daya Gathering Kids with His demands and now He has 4 Votes so as per Democracy, he got Success and bought a Puppy which obviously Looking Him as per Daya statement…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 _Rajeev: tou phir…?_

 _Abhijeet: phir kya, pehly tou Gari mein hee Us ka Naam Karan ho gaya tha…._

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _His mind again get back to Track where He really feels Himself in a Movable Zoo, where Kids asked First to Daya as…_**

 ** _Rehan: Yaadi Bhaiyya, is ka (Patting on Doggie from His Cage Space as) is ka Naam kya rakkhein gy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (teasingly): Dum Dum…_**

 ** _Before Daya Angrier on that DUM DUM, Kids really find this a Unique Name although Dany said…_**

 ** _Dany: awww, Para hy…_**

 ** _Dany still in Process of Speech Therapy that's why Sometimes He can't Pronounce the Correct word but Misha Agreed with…_**

 ** _Misha: haan, Acha hy… Dam Dam…_**

 ** _Rehan (making Poetry with): Doggie apna Dam Dam hy_**

 ** _Misha (rhyming the line on same Phonics as): Pyari Us ki Dum Dum hy.._**

 ** _Dany can't make anything so feels Sad but Abhijeet added other Two Lines on His and Himself behalf as…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Dany jesa Chota hy.. (Dany nodded Sweetly) (Abhijeet added Cutely) Daya jitni Mota hy…_**

 ** _Kids started laughing while Munna Bear look at Him First in Shock then Merged His Shy Smiles with All…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 _The Three Elders smiles while Abhijeet after taking Tea sips Connected the Next Session as…_

 _Abhijeet: phr, 2 din tou khub Dekh Bhaal hui.. Nehlana, Dulana, Sulana.. (thanking tone) bas Shuker hui kay Usy Gari chalani Nahi seekhaii gayii… (all laughs, Abhijeet added) aur kya, Koshish tou Buht thi Sahab ki…_

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _He remembering the Next day of Puppy arrival where Daya trying to give Him Bath who also had a Hydrophobia like His Owner…_**

 ** _Abhijeet Pinched after seeing the Struggle of Puppy to coming out from Daya Arms as…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: ahan, lagta hay, Puppy ko bhi Sahab ki tarah Paani ka Darr hy…_**

 ** _Daya (keep trying to Sit Puppy inside Sinking with): jee Nahi.. wo bas Shampoo chala gaya na Us ki Aankhun mein… is liye…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (shock): kya, (angry) Tu nay isy Shampoo bhi lagaya hy…?_**

 ** _Daya: haan, (still Fighting) buht Dandruff thi Boss is kay Baalun mein…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (pat on His head with): aye Bhagwaan…_**

 ** _Then the Soaking Attempt still Spreading Smiles on His Lips and lastly the DRIVING LESSON to PUPPY…_**

 ** _Abhijeet looking Daya sat on Quillas with Puppy so thought He was going for a Ride with Puppy, asked…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: kahein Ja rahy ho kya Daya..?_**

 ** _Daya: Nahi Yaar, wo Main (with Big smile) Puppy ko na Gari chalana Seekha raha tha… (Abhijeet just paused while Daya again back to His work with) dekho Puppy, Kaan Khuly rakhna, Horn pr.. aur ye (signaling with) Indicator hy.. Samjhy (he was trying to nodded Puppy head from His Pat and again) aur ye Brake.. (thinking tone) haan Tum Dum sy Daba dena (after scanning His Dum Keenly added) wahan tak wo Pohanch jaye ga…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 _Abhijeet really Disappointed although Rahul voice bring Him in Current scene with…._

 _Rahul (with small smile): tou kuch seekha Puppy ny phir..?_

 _Abhijeet (with sigh): haan, Brake, Clutch, Gear tak tou Samjh gaya tha…_

 _Ashoke: tou Gaya kahan Wo..?_

 _Abhijeet: Yaar, Wo na, Khirki sy Bahar Nikalna chah raha tha, Phanse gaya tou phir Buht Beemaar ho gaya aur Vet nay Usy Proper Rest bataya tou phir wahein rakh liya Us nay…_

 _Rahul: aur Daya…_

 _Abhijeet (irritate): Bha Bha…_

 _All started Laughing on that_ _ **Bha Bha**_ _… while Abhijeet now started again the Conversation as…_

 _Abhijeet: phir Sahab ko Daura para aur Batakh (duck) ka Baccha ly aayey…_

 _Rahul (cute tone): awww… Sweet…_

 _Abhijeet: haan Buht Sweet… itna Sweet kay bas…_

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _He again went to Memory Lane where His Buggy Preparing a Big Box laying Cotton inside making Duckling Bed and say…_**

 ** _Daya: Boss, (in tension) Dary ga tou Nahi na…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (tease): aisa karo, ek Table Lamp bhi laga do…_**

 ** _Daya Happily nodded either now got His Buddy Tease so just sounded as HUNH and making Holes on Box, Abhijeet asked…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (confuse): ye kya kr rahy ho..?_**

 ** _Daya: arry, (telling in brief) Hawa tou aayey Ander…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (pat on his head with): jitna Bara Hole, Sahab bana rahy hain na.. Wo Khud Bahar aa jaye ga…_**

 ** _Daya: Sach (looking Hole size keenly but added again) pr Boss…_**

 ** _Abhijeet just Grumbling as He had no Choice to understand His Buddy who Mostly Understand through Practices rather Theories…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 _Rajeev asked the Main matter, about the Result of that Duckling arrival or might be Departure as…_

 _Rajeev: tou Soya Wo Apny Bed pr…?_

 _Abhijeet: Khub… aur phr sath sath Phirta tha aur Aik din.. (slow sad tone) Sahab kay hee Pairun kay Neechy aa kr Kuchal gaya…_

 _Rajeev (sad): ohhh.. phir…_

 _Abhijeet: phir kya… (again Irritate) wohi Bha Bha… ab Main Us Batakh ky Karya Karam ka Intaizaam dekhun ya Sahab ko Dilasy Tasalliyaan dun…_

 _Ashoke (softly): hmm, phir…_

 _Abhijeet: phir Rabbit ki Shamat aayii… Itna sa tou tha Wo… Hum Ghar mein Nahi thy.. Auto ki aawaz aayii aur Wo Te'n…._

 _All bursts Laugh while Abhijeet Disappointedly look at All and say with little Love for His Brother as…_

 _Abhijeet: aur Us ka Ilzaam bhi Mujh pr…_

 _Ashoke (in smile): kesy…?_

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Abhijeet went to few weeks back where a White Fluffy Rabbit having Red Eyed coming on Residence… it was really a Fluffy Ball for Daya… Abhijeet found a Two Small Boxes covered Rabbit Ears Stunned Him so asked…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Daya, (shockingly) ye Dabby kyun laga diye hain Rabbit ky Kaanun pr…?_**

 ** _Daya: Yaar kal na.. (embarrass tone) Mery Jogger ky laces mein Us ka Kaan Phanse gaya tha…_**

 ** _Abhijeet bursts laugh while seeing Different shapes of Carrots Daya cutting through Slicer and Knife at Kitchen Slap, asked…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: ye Gajar, is tarah Shapes mein kyun Kaat rahy ho…?_**

 ** _Daya (softly): Wo BUGZY ko dun ga na…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: BUGZY… (with taunt) hmm, tou Naam karan ho gaya…_**

 ** _Daya (nodded with Smiles and add): haan, Us ky liye Kaat raha hun…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (easily): arry aisay hee dy dy…_**

 ** _Daya: hunh.. kya Yaar.. (disagree with) Wo Bore ho jaye ga.. Different Shapes mein dun ga na tou samjhy ga roz Naya Khana hy (taking away with) Tum na Buddhu ho Boss…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 _Rajeev (with laugh in Current)): Saheh kaha.. (Abhijeet showing Angry eyes, although Rajeev asked again) wesy Ilzaam kya laga…?_

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Abhijeet again back to Memory lane where His Small Innocent Khargosh Crying and Scolding His Big Bro as…_**

 ** _Daya (with tears): haan, Pata bhi tha.. Wo kitna Darta hy… Aawaz sy bhi Dar jata tha Bechara… ye Nahi ky Society mein Auto ka aana Band karwa do…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (shock): Ain…_**

 ** _Daya (rash): ain… ain Mut karo (Abhijeet Silent, Daya again in Wet tone) Bechary ko Ooper hee Pohancha diya…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 _Abhijeet still really Confused on that Scold of His Half Soul without any Mistake as how He Banned Auto Entry inside Society premises.. Rahul said…_

 _Rahul (sadly): Roya tou Buht hoga…?_

 _Abhijeet: Roya.. kaho (naughty) Phoot Phoot ky Roya tha…_

 _Ashoke: aur ab..?_

 _Abhijeet: 2 din pehly Parrot utha laayey aur phir Us ki Training shroo…_

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _He was remembering when Passing through Daya room, Daya Voice was little Loud and Heavy.._**

 ** _Abhijeet thought He was Talking on Phone to Some of His Informers, but when Peeping inside found Daya Scolding Parrot either Tapping on His Head little hard too so Entered now and asked in Confuse tone…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (total confused tone): Daya, ye kya kr rahy ho..?_**

 ** _Daya (angry): Utthak Bethak (sit ups) karwa raha hun…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (shockingly): kyun..?_**

 ** _Daya: yehi, is ki Saza hy.. hunh.. (grumbling) kub sy Sekha raha hun ky Bolo Abhijeet, Daya.. magar Nahi… Yehi Saza hy Is ki…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 _All started laughing when Abhijeet Finishing This Training Session although added in His Famous Taunting tone…_

 _Abhijeet: Bechara, itni Sakht Interrogation sy Ghabra gaya.. (with smiles).. Utho, Betho, Bolo…_

 _Rahul (ask): tou…?_

 _Abhijeet: tou kya, (laugh) Bhaag gaya (brief) I mean Urr gaya… (irritate) kaun kub tak Bardasht krta…_

 _Rajeev: aur Daya…?_

 _Abhijeet: Same Reaction… phr wohi Bha Bha… aur Buht sii Daant Dapat…_

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _His Ears still Echoing that Daant of His Bro which He was giving Him, searching His Perrie Parrot as…_**

 ** _Daya: haan, jana tou tha Usy.. (angrily) kaun kub tak Apni Be-Izzati Sehta…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (angry) : aby, Main ny kaun sii By-Izzati kr dii Sahab kay Dost ki…_**

 ** _Daya (angry confrontation): kyun, kya Tum ny kabhi Us sy Achy sy Baat ki.. Hello/Hi ki.. kuch Poocha… (sadly) Bechara kesy Hasrat sy Dekhta tha (Abhijeet in stunned Pose, Daya again) kitni Chah hogi Us Choty sy Pakshi ko ky Abhijeet Us sy Baat karein.. magar Nahi (again rash) Shaan jo Ghat jati…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: tou kya Baat krta Main.. ky (imitate) Pujyey Parrot Jee, Kuch Khayein gay… kahein tou Aap ki Shadi ki Baat chalaon… hunh.. Apni ka tou Chance Nahi.. Aap kay liye zarur koi Dulhan Dhoond lun ga…_**

 ** _Daya (moving out with): Dhannnewad Aap ka.. hunh.. (roaming outside to search him) Khud Dhoond lun ga Main…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 _All still in really Refreshing Smiling aura hearing all these Cute/Sweet Flairs of Issues, while Ashoke Raised…_

 _Ashoke (smiles and ask): tou koi Billi ly aata na…?_

 _Abhijeet: Yaar, Mujhy Light sa Sinus Problem hy.. is liye Daya Billi Nahi laye ga…_

 _Rajeev (with Relax tone): chalo, ab tou Daura Khatam ho gaya na..?_

 _Abhijeet (irritative way): kahan…_

 _Rahul (confuse): pr ab tou kuch Nahi hy Us kay pass.. Shayed…_

 _Abhijeet: shayed Nahi, yaqeenun… Turtle laye hain… (tease) roz Tension dety hain Usy…_

 _Rahul (smilingly): kesy..?_

 _Abhijeet (imitate Daya tone): ye Chalta kyun Nahi.. itna Soye ga tou Mota ho jaye ga.. phir agar Us ka Shell Chota ho gaya tou…_

 _All started laughing again, while Ashoke who with Difficulty Stopped His laugh and ask…_

 _Ashoke: I can't Believe… Daya itny Bacchun jesy Sawal krta hy…_

 _Abhijeet: haan (sadly) kyunky shayed wo Us Umer mein ye saary Sawal kr Nahi paaya (look at all who were Quiets in Pain with) kisi sy bhi…_

 _Rajeev: haan… (hurt) Saheh kaha…_

 _Rahul (after seeing environment Gloomy added in love): pr ab Usy Mil gaya na, (looking at Abhijeet with) Un Sawalun kay Jawab deny wala…_

 _Ashoke (grab Abhijeet Palm with): haan, pata hy ye jo Theory hy na kay 5 saal ki Umer mein Brain ka Vikas ho jata hy…_

 _Rajeev (with laugh): Total Bakwass hy…_

 _Ashoke: Nahi, wo Bakwass Nahi hy.. magar Wo Theory ye Zarur batati hy ky jo Sawal 5 saal ki Umer mein bhi Bina Jawab ky Reh jayein na, Wo Hamesha Jawab ki Talaash mein rehty hain…_

 _Abhijeet Smiles while All nodded in Agreement and Suddenly Abhijeet Cell started Ringing… He looks at Screen and after nodded Head in Disappointment, Pick it in Speaker with…_

 _Abhijeet (softly): haan Daya…_

 _Daya: arry Boss,(irritate) kahan ho…?_

 _Abhijeet (confuse): kyun.. kya hua..?_

 _Daya: Boss, ye Turtle na… Ek Dum Bore hay (naughtingly) Tumhari tarah…_

 _Abhijeet (disappointingly ): kyun, ab kya kr diya Us nay…_

 _Daya (confusing way): Boss, is kay na Pair Teerhy hain…_

 _Abhijeet (shock): ain…_

 _Daya: haan, Aaj Main nay Ghor sy dekha na tou (telling) Ungliyaan tou hain hee Nahi, is ky Pairun mein…_

 _Abhijeet (pat on his head with): O Bewakoof… ye Turtle hy… is kay Flippers hoty hain.. Tortoise ky Pair hoty hain aur Un mein Ungliyaan bhi…_

 _Daya (shout): kya.. (asking in serious) Sach… (rash) Tum ny Mujhy Bataya kyun Nahi.. haan…?_

 _Abhijeet (angry): tou Sahab kya Mujhy (stressed) ly kr, bata kr ya Pooch kr gaye thy.. ain…?_

 _Daya (irritate): acha acha, (confirming) khair Ghalti tou Tumhari hee hy… (telling again) pata hy Aaj Main isy ly kr Ground gaya.. (disappointed tone) itna Lazy hy ye… Main 4 Chakker Maar kr bhi Aa gaya aur ye Bench ka 1/3_ _rd_ _bhi Cross Nahi kr paaya…_

 _Abhijeet (sad): kya Daya, Turtle Slow Chalty hain…_

 _Daya (disagreeing): itna bhi Nahi.. (thinking tone) Mujhy tou lagta hy Boss, is nay na koi Snail Kha liya hy…_

 _An Outburst laugh totally taken out that Tea Sip which was inside Ashoke mouth, gives Other's signal to Laugh Loudly, Alerts Daya, who asked…_

 _Daya (inquiring tone): kis kay sath ho Tum.. haan..?_

 _Abhijeet (relaxly): Mandli ky…_

 _Daya (harsh way): hunh.. haan haan.. Suna rahy ho gy Apni Dukhi Daastaan…_

 _Abhijeet (now with Sparkling Eyes): kya Daya.. (sadly) Tu Mujhy aisa samjhta hy.. Main tou Mashwara krnay aya tha…_

 _Daya (shock): Mashwara…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, Main ny socha hy Daya.. (all seeing His Naughty smile during this as) Hum Log na Haathi paal lety hain..._

 _Daya (shock): kya… (overwhelming way) Sach…_

 _Abhijeet (giving Ball in Daya court with): Tum Bolo…_

 _Daya (excitedly): arry Haan.. aur na Boss.. Hum na jub wo Thora Bara ho jaye ga…_

 _Abhijeet (with sigh interrupts): Daya, wo Chota bhi kafi Bara hota hy…_

 _Daya (irritative): Tum na… acha Suno.. haan jub Wo thora Bara ho jaye ga na tou Hum Logun ko Us pr Sawari bhi karwayein gy.. (Precise way) Bacchun ko 10 rupay mein aur Barun ko 20 rupay.. Nahi Nahi.. 30 rupay ka Ticket tou rakkhein gy.. Theek.. aur na Boss (next plan) Mery ek Dost ka Farmhouse hy.. wahan Kuch jagah pr Hum Ganny (sugarcane) Uga lein gy.. (Happily) Sasta pary ga aur Haathi tou Keely bhi Khata hy na.. bas (again with Soft tone) Main Ek Pheeri waly sy Baat kr lun ga.. roz Keely dy jaye ga.. Fresh Khilana hoga na…_

 _Abhijeet (asking smilingly): aur wo Soye ga kahan..?_

 _Daya (lovingly): Mery pass.. Main Room Khali kr dun ga na…_

 _Abhijeet really wanted to say anything to His Brother but Quiets feeling the Immense Love from His tone so Finishes Call by saying that He was just Kidding and in replied hearing HUNH only, Looking at Rest, who looked at Him, Smiled Wholeheartedly and beading Him and Soft, Soothing Good Bye makes their Time so Precious and Memorable as Forever….!_


End file.
